RedHawks 99'
by xxXNinjaKnifesXxx
Summary: Red-Hawks 99 is a new jet team. But something goes wrong. They get attack without notice. Decepticons/Autobots. Who will win? Who will lose?


**Hey guys! This is my first story! Yeah! I'm so happy So I wrote this story because I love jets and planes. For my career is being a pilot for jets. Yup, Seekers! Haha, anyways here ya go! I don't own Transformers Seekers just my OCS! RR and have fun!**

Redliner and his team sore through the sky. They lean to the right to go the right way. It was a sunny day, flying above the sea water. _"13, 25, 27 head back to base, copy that" _The radio said to the 3 Seekers. _"Copy that, Air-1. We're on your away, over" _Redliner said they sore in the sky and saw the large ship. Bots were walking and running to get everything ready for the land of Redliner's team. _"Red-hawks, lower your hooks for landing safety, over" _ The hook pop out form under them. _"We're ready for landing, Air-1. Call out-!" "Air-1, hook is not workable! I repeat hook safety not working!" _Redliner knew his teammate was having trouble with the safety hook not coming out and ready for landing. _"25, we set up safety net. You're landing first, over" _the gray jet with the number 25 on his tail flew ahead. "Red, Jetfire is not going to make it?" the voice said in his headphones. Redliner nodded "He's ganna make it, Jetliner! Just wait" Jetfire lean to the left and lower down wheels out and the net on up high ready to catch him and slow him down to a stop.

"_Clear opening! 25 landing in!" _The speaker said from the tall tower. Everyone clear the landing area. Jet 25 lower down and went aright into the net. It stop Jet 25 half away, in the middle of the landing area. Then the rest landed. Redliner open the glass roof and climb out. "Jake!" Someone called out. Jake turn to see his team. "Okay let it rip, Jetliner" The grey Jet transform into a tall robot. On it's chest plate had 13 on his left chest plate. A picture of a red hawk on his right plate. "Jake, what the hell happen! Jetfire didn't have a hook!" His teammate explain, he was scared and shock too. "Maybe someone forgot to adjust a safety hook?" The female woman said Jason shook his head "Someone try to kill me instead." He wined she rolled her eyes, Jake sighed "Let's go speak with Captain Colt" Jake said as his two friend nodded and walked away. Jake aka Redliner turn to his flying jet. "You can go see your captain, Jetliner" Jake said walking away, Jetliner nodded "See ya later" Jetliner waved.

Captain Colt stood there looking at the Red Hawks 99. "Team, what happen?" He asked they stood there hands behide their back. Jason spoke "Um, sir. My hook didn't come out sir?" The black male answered his question. Captain Colt sighed "You forgot to check didn't you, Mr. Flyer?" Colt recalled Jason Flyer nodded slowly, "Why didn't you!" Jake spoke "Sir, it was really not working. Jetfire couldn't work it. It may need more adjustments" Jake Miller said trying to help his teammate. Captain Colt nodded and waved his hand. "Alright, enough explaining. Go to your jets and give them a new wash. Roxanne Mayer, your plane has been working lately." Roxanne smiled "Jet-wing 75, that's great sir." Colt nodded "Dismiss, team." They nodded and salute to their captain. "Yes sir!"

*Hanger 45, Red-Hawks 99'*

"Ah, Jet! Over here!" The Mechcanice waved to her. Roxanne smiled and walked fast to him. "Where's Jetfire?" Jason asked walking to the right. Jake saw Jetliner looking at the humans work on their jets. "Hey, Jetliner." Jake looked up at his flying friend. "Hi, Jake. You wouldn't believe what Captain Zodiac said to me." Jake smiled "Like what?" Jetliner sighed and kneel down to eye level with Jake. "Jake, he thinks Decepticons may come any day or any hour. We won't even know it." He said worrying Jake shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm sure we will be ready. I need to go see someone will quick." Jetliner nodded at his partner. "Alright"

To Be continued….

**Okay I have the characters list:**

**Jake Miller**

**Jason Flyer**

**Roxanne Mayer**

**Captain Colt**

**Bots:**

**Captain Zodiac**

**Jetfire**

**Jetliner**

**Jet-Hawk**

**Okay so that's what I wrote so far. Until next time!:) Review and tell me what ya think! Make me happy!**


End file.
